randomninsanityfandomcom-20200213-history
Valandil
Valandil is a Cultist and one of the original creators of Final Ninsanity. Biography Created by Erai as a plaything, Valandil despised his creator, seeking a way to free himself from his master's control, at any cost. This caught the attention of Bosstendo, who took advantage of Valandil's plight and offered him greater power, by sharing his own abilities with Valandil's. Valandil did not question this and agreed, his powers becoming greater, as did those of Bosstendo. While Bosstendo would then go on to conquer Iluvani, Valandil used his newfound abilities to best Erai and sever his control over the Cultist, who then left him. Valandil eventually learned of Bosstendo's actions, but it was instead his brother Jorn who put an end to the tyrant's control. Jorn confronted Valandil on this, feeling that defeating Bosstendo should have been Valandil's duty, and that it was his fault that he could not see past his own selfish desire to rid himself of Erai and put an entire planet in danger because of this. Valandil accused him of being Erai's puppet, but Jorn only quietly revealed that Erai had been "shaken" by Valandil's defiance and had freed Jorn of his influence as well. Stunned, but otherwise apathetic, Valandil left his brother's presence. He honed his new skills, traveling worlds and observing many others. Powerful individuals grew his attention, and he admired their abilities and capabilities of defeating higher organizations, most likely due to his earlier goal to attain power to defeat Erai. While he did in fact despise injustice, these events had clouded his judgment, and soon became obsessed with powerful individuals. It was this obsession that led him to aid in creating the Final Ninsanity tournament, in which many of these powerful individuals would duel and he could observe them. Unfortunately for him, this did include involvement from Authors, including Erai, but he was willing to look past that for the sake of the tourney. He grew a specific interest in the Jedi and Sith, for they lacked an Author, and even managed to befriend the Jedi, albeit shakily at first. It was an outright accusation of being obsessed with power—an accusation he denied, but was true nonetheless—that caused Valandil to rethink his outlook. He began to throw aside his obsession and look for true meaning, which observing the Jedi helped him find: Fighting injustice, protecting others, and using the abilities one had to serve others, not oneself. After the disqualified Sith had launched an attack on the battlefield, the Jedi fought back, Valandil along with them. Upon their victory, the Jedi requested they be removed from the tournament, along with the Sith; a request Valandil granted, before disappearing. He was not present for the winners' ceremony, the victors eventually being Shadow, Tails, and Claus. Valandil had returned to Nova, where he had chosen to reside several years ago, to rethink his life. He chose to instead become a protector of the planet, and a guide to those who sought it. At one point, when the Psychics attacked the Jedi, he appeared to aid the Jedi, and even rescued young Morgan from imprisonment. He would eventually meet the Guardian, Bella May Cunningham, and gave her vital information on her quest to claim the Chaos Emeralds and protect her world. Valandil would also learn of Bosstendo's resurgence, and of his invulnerability to all but childlike innocence. However, as he attempted to create his own team to defeat Bosstendo, he learned that Jorn had already carried out this task, arriving on Iluvani just as Morgan, Mato, and Alice were preparing to storm his fortress. Valandil and Jorn would later have a confrontation, in which the truth would come out regarding the relationship between Valandil and Bosstendo. Valandil would later be instrumental in defending Nova by an assault from an unknown force from Kavur, as well as giving the same children vital information in defeating Bosstendo a second time. He also recognized the talents of the young Desio and Haley, and, realizing that they had no home and no teacher for their unique abilities, took them in, becoming their teacher, in the process becoming a much gentler and caring man, not just to the children, but in general. Physical Description Valandil is a rather bulky man, though is only about the average height for a full-grown man. He has black dreadlocks and a thick brown beard and mustache, his skin somewhat pale and ashen. Normally he wears typical cultist clothing, including a cloak, but has been seen occasionally garbed in a set of orange and gold robes, a baseball cap, and a pair of sunglasses. While this appearance is rather quite goofy, on a man like Valandil, it actually comes off as oddly intimidating... Powers and abilities Valandil has an odd sort of magical abilities similar to Psychic energy, though the aura that appears when he uses these skills is a sickly green and gaseous one, rather than the luminescent and solid-appearing one of the Psychics, due to sharing his abilities with Bosstendo. He has several abilities he can perform with his powers, again much like those of the Psychics, including healing, attacking, levitation of himself and other objects, and teleportation, but he has a higher capability for several of these skills due to his status as a Cultist and therefore a higher being than any Psychic, including the Deity. Personality Valandil is a gruff and cold man by appearances, and praises great power and skills, causing the other Cultists to incorrectly believe he only cared for the pursuit of power. As mentioned above, he openly despises the majority of Authors and their ways, going so far as to escape their presence several times, only to return later when there was important business to see to. Truthfully, he only wishes to see the Authors relinquish what he sees as tyrannical control and allow their creations to live as they please, as the people of the Jedi's world do, and can be a caring man deep down. Indeed, when Haley and Desio were in need of a home, he offered them not only a place to stay, but training in their abilities as well, having recognized that there were few who could aid them. He is kind to the children, and has become much kinder in general, and cares deeply for them. Trivia *Even though Surreal Canine had the idea of "Cultists" converted into "Authors," The Satellite refused to make the change and kept Valandil as a Cultist. The Satellite would later go on to create his own Author in Erai, but strictly made him the Author over Shadow the Hedgehog's and Meta Knight's characters, preferring to keep his Jedi characters Authorless, though Erai would later relinquish all links as an Author. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Cultists Category:Nova